The Siblings New Life
by Anna The Amazing
Summary: What if Bella never came to Forks? What about instead a pair of siblings one vampire, one human. They met the Cullens and life seems good. Until they find out the human may not be as human as they thought. And someone is out there to hurt her for itExOCxJ


So this story is my rewriting of the Twilight series. I really dislike Bella's character, so I wanted to write my characters instead. I'm not staying my story is better than Twilight or if it even compares. I don't own any of the author's characters. I'm just using them to make the Twilight series worth reading for myself. But I hope you enjoy nonetheless.

------

I had to keep moving. That was what was driving me now. Well, that and the girl on my back whose arms were clinging around my neck and legs rapped around my hips. I was running, running through the trees that appeared suddenly, as if out of a dream. I was running away from the sun, from my past – our past. And I was taking my sister with me.

"Ashton?" Her voice, small and tired from the night's journey asked from my shoulder.

"Hey," I answered, not bothering to slow down. She was smart enough to keep her eyes closed by now. "We're almost there. Just hold on okay?"

"Okay." She answered before digging her face into my neck. I tried to ignore it. Her smell drifted into my nose and my mind was slightly fogged. I frowned. This was not the time for this. I felt her breathing get even and knew she had fallen back asleep. I kept running. I was running towards Forks, Washington. This was the town that was to be my sisters and my new home. Here, I could come out into the daylight and not have some dumb sparkles light up my skin.

I've only been a vampire for a few years, and besides my sister, nobody knew about it. I haven't met any other vampires to really talk to them about it either. Every time I smelt one, my protected senses took over more than the need to ask any questions I might have. My sister was much more important, and the one who has been there for me during this whole process. It's also the reason why we decided to move.

After three years staying in the sunny town of Atascadero California we had to move. People were starting to ask questions. Why wasn't I working anymore, or why people didn't see me unless it was in the winter stuff like that. Finally my sister just suggested we moved to a smaller town were the weather was rainy and cloudy. So I could get a job, finish my last year of high school and so forth. I knew how much that decision hurt her. She loved the sun, and it suited her too. With her tan skin, straight light brown hair that went a bit past her shoulders, she had the kind of eyes that could light up the whole room, even though they were dark brown there was brightness to them. She was small for her age, at seventeen she was only five foot. Now, not the normal blond you think about when you think of California. But my little sister was smart and very cute.

I came out of my little thought process when I stopped in front of our new home. It was a small, two roomed house. The outside was painted green with a little wooden door. To the right of the door was one wide window looking into the living room, although the curtains were drawn. As for the front yard, it had a patch of grass that suddenly cut off into the road that was in front of our house. The backyard had another patch of grass although this one was bigger and it seemed to blend into the forest that was behind the house. All in all, not a bad little house. Although I didn't understand the need for the green paint, the whole town of Forks was green enough without the help of colored paint.

Gently I lowered her off my back and into my arms. There wasn't anyone around, and I didn't expect there to be. It was well into two or three in the morning. Good time for traveling on foot, when no one could see you land.

"Ruby, wake up we're home," I said as I walked to the door and opened it with one hand.

"Hmm?" Her sleepy voice muttered before opening her dark brown eyes and blinking a few times before looking up at me. I smiled down at her.

"But here I'll let you get more sleep then I'll show you the house in the morning!" I said happily, she nodded and closed her eyes again. I walked through the small living room that the front door opened to. There were still boxes everywhere from when I had rented a moving van and packed all our stuff to bring them here. Ruby had stayed behind, to finish up some last minute things before I would run back and pick her up to take her back to Washington with me. I hadn't really gotten around to unpacking yet.

As I carried her to her room, where I had remembered to set up her futon underneath the window that overlooked the backyard I was filled with some happiness. Although I knew this move would be hard in some respects I was excited for our new life here. Taking care of each other, like siblings should. It was a thought that my mind gave me a sharp frown about but I pushed it back quickly. I haven't always been there for my sister before but after my experience with becoming a vampire and dealing with all the side effects – such as wanting to eat people, red eyes, bright sparkly skin; super human strength… she had been there for me. And as I became more controlled I had tried to do the same for her.

And I wasn't going to give up. I set her down on the bed, and began piling the blankets on her. As I went I tried to remember the order she liked it. Even in California, whenever the weather called for it she loved to pile on the blankets. She liked the warmth and weight she once told me. Comforter first – it was the heaviest and most comfortable, next smaller comforter, small red blanket we've had all her life, a blue puffy light blanket and finally a soft Nightmare before Christmas blanket on top. After watching her sleep I knew she was going to kick most of them off anyways throughout the night but she liked it so I tried to remember now to put them on.


End file.
